superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Go West, Young Scoob Credits (2004)
"Go West, Young Scoob" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Art Director Joe Sichta Written by Ed Scharlach Directed by Chuck Sheetz Producer George Doty IV Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "Haven't Been Myself In a While" Written by Anthony Givorrelli Charles Ellis Garriga Sam O. Siegler Performed by CIV Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne Eddie Deezen As Gibby Norton Jennifer Hale As Lenora Lasswell James Horan As Dr. Fleg & Bandit Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Jerry Eisenberg Stark Howell Charles Visser Timing Supervisor Jerilyn Dever Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Phil Cummings Frank Weiss Character Design Philip Bourassa Kathi Castillo James Stenstrum Prop Design Darrell Bowen Steve Smith BG Paint Shahen Jordan Chu Liu BG Design Enzo Baldi Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers John Diaz Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Emily Watson Animation Clerk Carroll Paddy Foot Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Teri McDonald Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editors Susan Edmunson Elen Orson Assistant Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Absolute Post Engineer Erik Sequeria Supervising SFX Editor Glen Oyabe SFX Editor Jessa Arruda Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Heechul Kang Animation Directors Dongho Kim Insoo Lee Key Animation Namgil Cho Jookyoung Choi Songchol Ha Saeeun Hwang Myoungho Kim Youngbae Kim Layout Youngkuk Huh Hyunsik Kim Sangwon Park Background Jinsook Cho Yunhee Kim Eunhee Noh Nayoung Shin Clean-Up Euha Kim Jisoo Jung Color Mihung Ji Soeun Jungm Giyun Kim Soohyang Kim Sunhee Kim Inbetween Kyungah Jung Heejung Kim Jinha Kim Hyunshi Lee Yusun Mok Changsook Oh Gija Song Final Checking Hosoon Shin Compositing Jongsuk An Yuri Choi Kyunwon Lee Sangbong Oh Hyoungjun Park Production Jinhwa Heo Miok Kown Sunghwan Lee Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Production Administrators Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Jacqueline Olsommer Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyzsek Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Megan Casey Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2004 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network